Another Chance
by write and read forever
Summary: Marie Bane never really minded the Shadowhunters. But when it comes to the Herondales, her likening for the Shadowhunters change. She wants to make them pay for hurting the one she loved. But when Marie goes to her brothers house one day, she meets the new TMI gang. Will Marie ever learn to forgive the Herondales and the Shadowhunters? R&R please ;]


**Heys, so I am gonna give you a new story, I will still be updating Tears love Jonathon Morganstern soon. Just be patient please;]. I might be busy soon though;[ my school starts back in a week. Please review if you like! Rightful people belong to Cassandra Clare ;]- write and read forever**

Chapter 1- History between Herondales

Marie's POV

You know when you love someone so much that it hurts? That's how I felt about Rider Lovat.

You know how it feels to trust someone and get betrayed? That's how I felt about The Herondales.

Me and my brother Magnus used to love the company of the nephilim, and in fact my brother still does. I mean I enjoy some of them, well about all of them except the Herondales. The Herondales have broken mine and my brother's hearts. I always knew there was something special about Magnus, I just didn't know what. But when he came to me and told me he had a crush on William Herondale, well let's just say I was astonished. Magnus was already with Camille, my other bestfriend. So how could this be? It was the 1800's and there was hardly anyone that was considered to be gay, and fully came out to be. But I accepted it and took it with a grain of salt. But father didn't take it all too kindly. He tried to murder my brother numerous times before he left him alone.

So my brother left him alone too, and we both became friends with the shadowhunters. But I was kind of one of those kids who didn't really feel like I belonged anywhere. Like I was lost, and couldn't find my way out of this maze I ran through. My brother got the better side of the deal when it came to socializing. Everyone loved Magnus, I was known as the sister. There was Magnus Bane, and then there was his older sister, Maria. But everyone called me Marie. Magnus used to take me to De Quinces parties. To let me socialize, but it hardly ever worked.

Until I met William Herondale, he opened up my world and for that I was grateful. I owed a lot to him, but he refused my offers. I offered him money, my home, even my hand in marriage. But he refused it all. Since I was a warlock, when he needed something done through my service, I didn't make him pay. I helped him when I could and that was it.

But it was at one of the parties that I met the love of my life,

Rider Sandiego.

I loved him since the day I saw him, he was sleek and mysterious. With his chocolate brown eyes and brown hair to match, he had chocolate skin and when you looked into his brown eyes you felt like you could melt. All of the other maddens wanted him, but I was lucky enough to have him. My brother even liked him, everyone did, except William.

So obviously when Rider asked for my hand, I said yes, and William was furious. I remember the night I told William I had said yes, I was walking down the corridor; I kept rubbing my sweaty hands on the scarlet velvet of my dress. I could have sworn that the corset had gotten tighter each time I passed a room. I hated wearing corsets, they were tight and really uncomfortable. I wiped my palms on my dress one last time and looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall in the hallway. I was always told I was beautiful beyond wonders, but I never really saw it. I was pale which was common in that time, considering that the corsets squeezed the air out of your lungs, but I was considerably pale. I really didn't need powder, but Sophie insisted. My lips were swollen from me biting them, but they were as red as a cherry. My eyes were deep blue, but they weren't cat slits like Magnus's. Mine were normal eyes. Some people have told me they reminded them of the moonlight reflecting on a lake, but to me they were like the cold water, like drowning in a lake. When I looked at them in the mirror I saw myself, falling deeper and deeper into a frozen lake and not being able to do anything about it.

My eyelashes were deep black and surrounded my eyes like sun rays. They were circle shaped. It was around my eyes that my warlock mark was hidden. In deep black, swirls and turns shaped like fire surrounded the sides of my eyes. The marks went all the way from the corner of my eye to the temple. Like it is where now in days you would put those wings with mascara. Then you get to my hair, which was a scarlet red. It was a deep shade of red, like the color of wine. It was bone straight and went down to my thighs. Now I had it hanging, and it kinda blended with the scarlet of my dress. Okay I thought as I took a shaky breath. Then I picked up my skirt and knocked on Will's door. He opened immediately.

"Marie, what are you doing here? It's passed 12 and you're a lady, Jessimine wouldn't be happy"

"No, no she wouldn't but I really need to talk to you Will, its urgent."

Will moved out of the way and let me in. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to sit down. Once he did, I continued to tell him.

"Will, I know you will be upset, but Rider has asked for my hand."

I watched as Will's face twisted from curiosity to anger.

"Well what did you say? Oh Marie please tell me you said no."

"I- I said yes"

I stuttered out

Will put his face in his hands and I moved to sit next to him. I then slowly rubbed circles on his back. Then he removed his hands and shrugged my hand from his back.

"Marie, I think you should leave."

"But- But Will."

"Maria leave please"

So I left, and shut the door behind me. I walked back to the flat I shared with Rider, and on the way there I started to cry.

7 months later.

I was reading when I heard the door knock, so I got up and answered it. There stood my brother Magnus, but he looked very shaken up.

"Magnus, what in the world is wrong?"

"Maria, it's the shadowhunters, they are attacking the downworlders."

Suddenly I was alarmed; I must know where they are attacking.

"Magnus, where are they attacking?"

Magnus gave me a worried look.

"De Quincy's and Mortmain's."

My first thought was, My god why there, then I remembered

My fiancé worked at De Quincy's. Rider could possibly be dead.

I ran out of the flat and flagged a carrier. I needed to get there, and fast.

Once I got there I saw all the downworlders fleeing. But I wiped my hands on my dress and walked in.

Things were in slow motion, shadowhunters everywere, some with serphblades, some with daggers and holy water, wood stakes, and silver dust. Then I spotted Rider, but he wasn't alone, William was shoving a blessed stake through his heart.

So from then on I knew one thing.

I Marie Bane, Hated all Herondales

**How was that? It was pretty long and I enjoyed writing it. I'll bring out Jace in the next chapter.** **Almost cried writing Rider's death. Just to clear some things up**

**Yes Marie isn't in the books, Magnus doesn't have a sister**

**Rider is Raphael's ancestor. But Rider would have been Raphael's great great great great great uncle. **

**Will is from the infernal devices, but I didn't put this under TID because this is just going back to show why she hates the Herondale's, the real story take place in the TMI world**

**There is some Clace**

**Some character's pop up from TID [ no telling who];]**

**Okay if you have anymore questions PM me or review em ;]**

**Read and review- write and read forever **


End file.
